Spyro: The Time Orb
by Sirian808
Summary: A black orb is found in Autumn Plains. Read to find out what it does. Rating may go up.


Chapter 1 

I walked through the castle in Autumn Plains that I had adopted as my home.  Hunter, Elora, and everyone else lived there, and sometimes it got hectic.  Just a week ago, Agent 9's blaster had gone insane and wouldn't stop firing.  He eventually got the Professor to fix it.

A brisk feeling lay in the castle that early morning.  The air was clean and cold like always.  The water in the reflecting pool in front of the portal to Skelos Badlands rippled ever so slightly as a breeze danced across it.  I took a deep breath.  These were the kind of days you wanted to savor forever.

At a more reasonable time, I was called by the Professor.  I typed in the keyword on the pad to his door.  I rolled my eyes.  I had destroyed Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, and the Sorceress, and he _still _thought that there were gnorcs or rhynocs out there.  The door slid up and I found the Professor fiddling with chemicals and test tubes and beakers.

"So, what did you need me for?" I asked.

"Spyro, I've found something amazing!  Look at this orb," he said.

It was a regular orb, except for the fact that I had inky black fog swirling around inside it.  I picked it up.  It weighed about the same as an orb, too.

"I'll go get the others.  They'll want to see this!" I said.

"Yes, yes, go ahead.  I'll just run some more tests on it."

I ran as fast as I could to everyone else's rooms.  They were all eager to see the strange new orb.  We all got back to the Professor's lab quickly.

"It has the same qualities of a normal orb, too," said the Professor.

After the Professor talking a little bit more, I heard a voice outside.

"Hello?  Hello?"

It belonged to another dragon that I had met in the Forgotten Worlds, Thunderwing.  He could use electricity to fight.

"I'll be right back," I said to the others.

I glided down the stairs and went to the entrance to the castle, where the ladders are.  I saw Thunderwing looking around on the front lawn near the trees.  I glided over to one's branch, and head bashed right next to him.

"What the—oh, hi Spyro!" he said.

He was a blue dragon with orange horns.

"Hi Thunderwing.  Listen, the Professor discovered this new black orb.  Do you know anything about them?" I said.

He thought for a little bit, and then answered.

"Yeah, I think I saw one of those in the Forgotten Worlds," he said.

I showed him up to the Professor's room.  Thunderwing took one look at it and was able to tell us what it was.

"Yep, that's a time orb alright," he said.

"A time orb?  What does it do?" asked Elora.

"It can basically take you to any time period," he said.  "I don't, unfortunately, have any clue how to work them.  But I bet the people in Colossus do!"

So we all went in one of the warp vortexes to Summer Forest.  The Professor said he wanted to run one or two more tests, so Hunter, Thunderwing and I went up to the ledge above Colossus' portal.

"So, what do you guys think we'll find out from the people of Colossus?" I said.

"I don't know," said Hunter.  "Why _did _you suggest going there, Thunderwing?"

"Those people are wise!  They may waste their time meditating and chanting, but they know a lot of stuff," he said.

We heard a voice bellow from down below.

"The tests are done!"

Thunderwing and I fell forward, welcoming the cool water.  Compared to Autumn Plains, Summer Forest was hot!  I swam around for a while, but then got out when Thunderwing shot a bolt of electricity.  Since water conducts electricity, we were both mildly electrocuted.  It wasn't painful, it was just like a static shock.  We jumped out and entered the portal to the cold land of Colossus.

We saw Brother Harry out front panicking.  He saw me, and looked relieved.

"Oh, Spyro, I'm so glad you're here!  See, the yetis weren't happy when we squashed the invading one when we gave you our talisman.  Now they've invaded!  They've been hurling rocks at our temples all morning, and I don't know how much more they can stand before they crumble!" said the distressed villager.

"Oh, bother!  These malevolent yetis were probably from my own ethnic group!  See, if one is injured, they set out to destroy whomever brought the injury upon their tribe member," said Bentley, casting a look at his club.  "Let's get 'em." 

We walked through the doors and saw yetis of all sizes rampaging throughout the village.  The mountaintops were being picked up and thrown, and some of the golden idols were flying through the air.

"Alright everyone, let's kick some yeti butt!" screamed Agent 9.

"Ahem…" said Bentley, looking at him.

"Oh…I mean, uh, let's kick some evil yeti butt!" he cried.

I went out flaming their feet, and they hate that.  It always make them hop around, trying to stop the intense burning.  As yetis are known for size and strength, not grace, they would often fall into each other.

Sgt. Byrd, Sheila, and Agent 9 would often use the superjump power-ups around the level to fly into the air.  Sgt. Byrd would drop bombs on them, Sheila would headbutt them, and Agent 9 would fire madly with his blaster.  Bentley stood with his club, injuring any that came his way.  Bianca cast spells that made some of them fall into pieces, or disintegrate, or sometimes even get frozen in a solid block of ice.

The number of yetis in Colossus had declined dramatically until they wisely decided to give up.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" said Brother Clyde as the yetis fled in terror.  "Here, take this."

He handed me an old piece of parchment all wrapped up.

"Uh, what is this?" I asked.

"It's an ancient scroll.  We've heard people saying they've been appearing suddenly all over the Dragon Realm, Avalar, and even the Forgotten Worlds," he said.

"Should I open it?" I asked.

"Only when you feel the time is right," said the wise villager.

"By the way, do you know to activate this thing?" said Hunter, pulling out the time orb.

"Ah, a time orb!  The last sighting of one of these was nearly a hundred years ago!  Anyway, I believe you need a certain type of magic, a magic that you must somehow acquire," he said.

"Thank you," said Bianca.

We all did the same and walked back to the portal to Summer Forest.  It was getting closer to midnight, so we all said goodnight and went to our beds.  I was on my way to my room when Hunter pulled me aside.

"Hey Spyro…I've been thinking.  Do you think that Bianca could still be serving the Sorceress?" he asked.

"No way!  She loves you, and she knows that if she did help the Sorceress then you wouldn't love her.  And besides, for my sake, I don't think she'll even _want _to serve her again.  I couldn't imagine life without my wings…" I said.

Hunter smiled.

"Thanks Spyro," he said.

The he turned around and walked to the small cottage that he and Bianca owned.  I walked to my own room in the castle and fell asleep.

The next morning, Thunderwing had an idea.

"Why don't we go to the Forgotten Worlds?  We could look for some more scrolls.  I think those could be the form of magic that Brother Clyde was talking about," he said.

"Good idea," I said.

"Sorry guys…I don't really feel safe in that place…" said Elora.

"Okay, you can stay here," said Hunter.

"I'll get another chance to check up on my lab," said the Professor.

So we got everything ready and Bianca preformed a spell that landed us in Evening Lake.  The Professor and Agent 9 hurried over to Midnight Mountain to check out his lab, Sheila and Thunderwing went to Summer Forest (Thunderwing's family lived in Sunny Villa, and Sheila needed to check up on the goats), Sgt. Byrd went to go to his base in Midday Garden, Bentley went to his home world, and Hunter, Bianca and I stayed in Evening Lake.

"Hey Spyro, go see if the whale is still there," said Hunter.

The whale!  I'd forgotten about the whale.  I ran to go check, and there he was, still swimming around.  The water-resistant fires by the Fireworks Factory were still lit, and the fire-breathing statues were still there.  I ran back to Hunter, only to find he and Bianca sitting on the bridge, kissing.  Then I had an idea.  Hunter wouldn't like it, as it involved water, and I knew he'd get revenge sooner or later, but I decided it would be worth it.

I snuck up to the bridge and climbed on its underside, sticking my claws into cracks and crevices.  When I was at the side of the bridge where Hunter and Bianca's legs were dangling down, I grabbed Hunter's legs while yelling, "HI THERE, HUNTER!" at the top of my lungs.  I'd meant to let go of him and let him drop into the lake, me hanging above him, but he grabbed my horns and pulled my claws out of the tiny spaces.  Fortunately, Hunter and Bianca were in a good mood, and I could guess from what.  Bianca laughed from above us.

"Ha ha ha!  You two look like drowned rats!" she said.

It was a bad move.  She doubled over with laughter and also fell off of the bridge.  We swam around, splashing each other until Agent 9's voice came.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" he said, looking at mainly Hunter and I.

"N-nothing," I said.

Agent 9 stared at me blankly.

"Sure looked like a whole lotta somethin' to me."

And with that he walked off.


End file.
